My Girl
by manaria1
Summary: After Slade threatens to use Raven's powers to control the world, Raven finds comfort in an unexpected someone.


**Okay I know I am in the middle of a lot of stories but I'm having writers block and this story just popped in my head. I think its a oneshot but who knows. **

**

* * *

**

The Titans arrived back at the tower after fighting with Slade. After hearing about the power Raven held, Slade just swore to the Titan's that he would capture her and use her power. After the fight, Raven left with black and blues all down her arm and took a few blows to the head and stomach.

Raven sat quietly the car ride back. She felt everyone looking at her.

"Don't be scared Raven, we won't let him hurt you." Robin said patting her shoulder.

"Raven doesn't get scared Robin, she's fine." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the floor. In truth, she was terrified. Cyborg glanced at her.

"We won't let him hurt you, Rae, we got your back." Cyborg said turning his eyes back to the road.

"Yes! You do not have the need of fearing! You must stay brave and positive!" Starfire said smiling and hugging her friend. Raven pushed her off annoyed.

They got out of the car one by one. Beast Boy jumped out first, as he was sitting by the door. He immediately ran upstairs to his video games, Robin close behind. They both ran up the stairs laughing, and Starfire flew out, with a worried glance at Raven, and followed them up the stairs. Raven got out slowly trying to look okay. Cyborg was in front of the car checking his engine.

"Raven?" Cyborg said not looking up.

"I'm fine okay? I don't need all of you telling me not to be scared" Raven said in an angry tone.

Cyborg stood up straight and wiped his hands off with the rag in his hand then threw it on top of his windshield. He rested both hands on Raven's shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"Raven, you have every right to be scared. I saw that look in the car when BB said you don't get scared. You can't bottle everything up. If anything happens, my room is just down the hall from yours. You know my door is always open, right? You'd come if you need something, right? Promise me, anything happens you will come tell me. Even if it's just an uneasy feeling," Cyborg said sternly.

Raven nodded, "I promise...." Raven said, "And....thanks." Raven turned and went up the stairs to her room.

~~~Later~~~

Raven awoke suddenly, she looked at her clock: 11:47pm. _'Maybe __Cyborg's__ still awake'_ Raven thought to herself.

She slid out of bed, her cloak hung on the end of her bed post, the dark shadow it made scared her even more. She walked faster and slid open her door. The hall was dark; she could hear Beast Boys snoring in the distance. Raven walked slowly to Cyborg's room and slid his door open quietly. She took one step in and he jumped up.

"Who's there?" He yelled, his sonic canon pointed at her.

"It's me." Raven said calmly. His weapon lowered. "I'm sorry…I just… after the fight… I'm sorry I woke you, I'll go." Raven turned around but Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"Stay in here, I'm done charging anyway." Cyborg said with a small smile.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I don't even know why I came in." Raven lied.

Cyborg pulled her over and offered her his bed, "Spend the night here, I'll stay up. Slade's not going to get you, I promise."

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven said sitting down on his bed, "I don't think I'm going to get much sleep though." Cyborg stretched out over his bed.

"I don't know what y'all do during a sleepover, but from what I heard from Star, girls paint each others nail and have pillow fights. Not to be mean Rae but I'm not doing all that" Cyborg said smiling.

Raven smiled back, "That was kind of funny."

"Kind of? Girl you gotta laugh more." Cyborg said reaching over to tickle her.

"NO! Cyborg stop!" Raven said laughing. It wasn't until one of his computer screens cracked from Raven's powers.

"Haha sorry Rae, I never see you laugh that hard." Cyborg said laughing.

"And look what happened? I broke your computer." Raven said standing up to leave. Cyborg reached up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back down next to him.

"Stay. I'm afraid of Slade getting you." Cyborg whispered into her ear, holding her close to him.

"Cyborg? Can I ask you something?" Raven whispered.

"What?"

"Can you… well can you feel things?" Raven whispered.

"What do you mean, Rae?"

Raven turned around to face him and stoked up his arm softly, "Can you feel that?"

Cyborg frowned, "I can tell you're touching me, but I can't feel it. I just know something is on my arm. I can't tell if your hands are soft, or cold or anything. But I programmed myself to get the emotion it would give off. Like now I feel comforted, knowing you're there."

"What do you feel now?" Raven whispered, resting her hand on his chest.

"Happy," Cyborg smiled.

"And now?" Raven said, kissing him softly.

Cyborg smiled, "Very happy."

Raven smiled too, then rested her head on his chest. Cyborg rolled her over onto her back and held himself above her, kissing her deeply letting his hands explore over her body. Raven kissed him back pulling him closer to her.

Cyborg's hand went down the back of her leotard, sliding it off of her slowly. Her pale skin glowed in the moon light shining through his window. It was one swift motion, and he pushed himself deep into her (**I know that part of him is robot but idk. Use your imaginations. – my story, my rules .)** Raven gasped against his lips.

He touched down her body slowly kissing down her neck while he went in and out of her fast.

Raven fought back the urge to push him off. '_How do people enjoy this? It hurts so damn much?!'_ Raven thought to herself.

"Cyborg" Raven said in a soft tone. Cyborg responded with a soft moan. Raven felt him climax inside her. "Oh my gosh, what is that?" Raven said worried.

"Mmm I just climaxed." Cyborg whispered passionately.

"Oh…" Raven mumbled.

Cyborgs eyes shot open with realization, "Raven, was this your first time?" Raven nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have went slower, easier. Rae I didn't know."

"It's okay, really I'm fine" Raven said.

"Let's Start this over," Cyborg said pulling himself out slowly. He went slower this time, carefully going in and out of her. Gradually his pace increased. He felt Raven get tense and went faster and deeper. He heard her gasp as she climaxed.

Cyborg pulled out and laid down behind her, holding her body close to him.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"


End file.
